


NSFW Headcanons

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), Thor (Movies), Unicorn Store (2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, CEO, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fallen Angel, Finger Sucking, Gags, Headcanon, Light Bondage, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shorts, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Collection of Headcanons for Brie Larson roles from my tumblr (@chuafterdark)(6/14) marked as completed because I'm too lazy to transfer all of the additional posts lol (sorry!)





	1. CEO AU | Carol Danvers

  * CEO AU Carol Danvers aka Pegasus inc.
  * is passed down the company after her mentor passes away, but carol doesn’t really have the best attitude to run the company so she gets Maria to help out
  * more than enough money is made (carol gives her best friend more because she has Monica), but carol feels a gap in her heart/soul/body/etc - she wants something but doesn’t know what
  * gets new assistant Bc her mentors old one was kinda weird to her after showing carol the ropes of how to run a company (yon-rogg)
  * in comes reader— fresh face, wants to do a good job, shIT AT PICKING UP SARCASM
  * cue carol joking “haha mayb if u take ur shirt off I’ll get back to work and sign these documents”
  * her jaw drops because “oh shit u really did that?? Omg??? Also now that I’m looking up from my phone you’re super cute??? And your body is so-“
  * a bit more awkward lead up after a few days Bc tension and they fuCK (without feelings at first Bc this is the only thing that gets Miss Danvers to do her work, and you don’t want to be that person that falls in love with their boss)
  * but time goes on and one of them stops and realizes they care beyond just comfort sex or angry sex after a shitty board meeting
  * like cmon,,,brie larson suits paired with carol danvers attitude and smirk?? I want to be TOPPED



 

  * “Miss Danvers, your stylist is here with some options for the publicity event with Stark Industries? Should I let them in and go back to my desk?” But at that, Carol just leans back in her chair and grins, realizing the show she could put on for you
  * She knows you’re a genuine hard worker and wants to do your best, but she can’t help but tease you throughout the day
  * “Ma’am you have a 4 o’clock soon…” you try to hold back and not melt into her touch, but a moan escapes your lips and that only spurs her on even more - you either reschedule that item on her schedule or get pushed over the edge faster than you ever thought possible. Her fingers pumping in and out of you as she moves between kissing and sucking on your clit and thighs, smiling all the while as you have to hold back your moans
  * The rare moments she actually does her work and stays in the office well past everyone else going home, she looks up and notices you doing the same on your desk. It’s usually a toss up between her sitting on your desk and talking to you about anything or a waggle of her brows and her throwing you over either of your desks OR pushing you up against the large windows in her office facing the city, a scene that’s only noticeable to those who look, loving how you enjoy the thrill of being seen or caught (though you would never admit it)
  * A few times when she was in a crabby mood and still had meetings for the rest of the day she pulled you aside in her office and pouted, and you swear if she asked you to, you would swear fealty to her. “Miss Danvers, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”
  * And that’s when her low grin comes in, either pulling a bullet vibe you had gotten quite familiar with out of one of her pockets, or dropping to her knees and ordering you to take your panties off. Either way she gets you riled up and “conveniently” remembers her meetings again, leaving you pent up and on the edge, knowing her next free moment wouldn’t be for hours at the end of the work day
  * _“If you’re a good girl and don’t cum until I’m done, I’ll treat you so well, baby.”_  She stops when you’re about to cum and pulls away, straightening herself out and beaming a smile at you, “now, what was that about some meetings?”




	2. Pillow Princess | Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: omg you should totally write smut about topping kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a short lil thing to tide you over pal ;)))

* when kit goes back home, her parents think you dropping by will help get her off the couch, so they give you the spare key one afternoon

  * little do they know that you both have a history together, hooking up whenever either of you had something to celebrate


  * (the first time was when she got into art school - she called you over and somehow you were jumping and hugging her, then kissing her, and you don’t remember how, but you made your way down between her thighs)


  * you’ve always loved how bright her smile was and thought that was your favorite thing in the world - but that changed that afternoon when you went down on her the first time and she came all over your mouth


  * kit was always the more extroverted out of the two of you, but suddenly in bed, she became the biggest pillow princess, you loved making her squirm at your touch and you didn’t really care if she didn’t reciprocate it half the time


  * her breathy moans and groans were more than enough to tide you over


  * back to the present - you found her moping on the couch in the dark, the sight of you making her jump up on the couch, throwing everything off in a rush


  * “you - how did you get in here? I - uh - I wasn’t expecting -”


  * you made sure to lock the door and saunter over to her, relishing in the way her cheeks flushed, and she shut her legs immediately, and you could only imagine how ready she was for you



 

 


	3. ride of your life | envy adams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I feel like we need more envy adams smut. Can you please write headcanons for envy being really rough or just sex headcanons in general

  * She send you a cryptic text about a private show at her place and you don’t think much about it because you know she wants to reveal a new song at her next concert
  * You didn’t expect her to blindfold you and push you down onto her couch, pulling off your shirt with it
  * _“Ready for the ride of your life, hot stuff?”_ She moans in your ear before playing a track you’ve never heard before, dragging your hands all over her body as she grinds on your lap
  * At first, you thought she was just playing the backtrack and singing, but then she straddled you and kissed your neck as her voice hit a high note on the song
  * After minutes of moaning and letting her use you however she wanted, you beg her to take off the blindfold, wanting to see how much pleasure she was in rather than just listening
  * Envy fucking Adams, complies and smirks before tying your hands together, kissing you before you could complain, “equivalent exchange, babe, you either can’t look and touch, or you can see and not touch me”
  * That only makes you wetter, leaving you completely at her will and her rules
  * The lesson meant to be learned is that she loves a classic power play and you can always expect her to pull something whenever you two are alone, hoping that no one barges in and sees the two of you in a compromising position




	4. 2 for 1 | Carol + Nat

  * y’all ever think about getting dp’ed by carol and natasha? it all starts through some stupid side remark someone made earlier that day - about carol helping you walk with an arm around your waist after a spar gone wrong (“looks like someone had a little too much fun last night”)
  * nat gets annoyed and starts fighting with carol, showing you in more affection than usual, trying to get you to keep your eyes on her and her only
  * but then carol gets annoyed too because they agreed to  _share_
  * over the course of the day it keeps getting worse (or better), watching them fight over you until someone huffs and throws you into a bed
  * “let’s just settle this - whoever can make them cum more wins”
  * suddenly both their hands and mouths are on you, their wet panties grinding on your thighs and you’re not sure if you’re in heaven or hell
  * they push you through three orgasms in no time, taking advantage of how sensitive you were
  * your mind is blank, between kissing either of them and sucking your own cum off their fingers, until carol lifts you up and you feel her grin, one of the fancier straps she bought prodding at the entrance of your pussy and lightly touching your clit
  * and soon enough nat was doing the same with your ass, teasing and making sure you were lubed up and ready for the ride of your life
  * at some point they got over arguing and just wanted to push you to your limits, working together to thrust into you at the same time, hickey’s and kisses on the opposite sides of your neck and touching and pinching each other to heir heart’s content until you squirted and moaned to the point of whiting out
  * both of them slowly removing themselves from your holes to kiss them softly and clean you with their mouths, soft mewls and gasps as their tongues trailed over abused holes and coming back up to hold you




	5. intergalactic trio | part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dream team aka carol thor AND valkyrie pleasuring you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spamming all the things i was too lazy to upload lmao

  * it definitely started off as a side comment you made one night everyone was drinking, someone, maybe tony, asked what your type was, and all you did was smile and whisper, “have you seen our three intergalactic friends? they shine brighter than any of the stars I’ve ever seen. What I’d do-.”
  * jokes on u, carol and Tony were leaning on, so she could hear every word you were saying, and the asgardians? though they were on the other side of the circle all of you made, their hearing was a tad bit better, sharing a look before returning to their drinks
  * your next day off you return to your room after working out to find thor tied up on your bed, cock ring stopping him from cumming and Valkyrie stroking his painfully erect cock, getting precum everywhere
  * definitely hot but your rOOM? Before you say anything Carol shuts the door and starts kissing your neck, whispering about how they’ve seen you look at them, undeessing them with your mind. “All you had to do was ask, and we would  _come_.”
  * Even if she didn’t whisper that to you, your panties were already soaked st the sight of thor being a drooling mess on your bed, clamps on his nipples and a - a ball gang on his mouth? Valkyrie still keeping the same slow pace, occasionally dropping her head to suck on the tip
  * You can’t help but moan as Carol rubs you pussy over your leggings, the asgardians watching you, making sure you knew that this was all for you, that they were soaked and needy  _for you_
  * By the time you reach the bed, carol helped you strip off all your clothes and help you straddle thor, the sound of someone taking off his gag so he could eat out val, carol right in the middle of the two of you, shoving val’s hands to her pussy and yours on her breasts
  * It’s one big moaning mess and gOD they’re so hot, you can’t stop having sex with them, following their lead and relishing in how they put your needs first
  * the takeaway? Thor gets teased to hell and back, then pegged, and he uses his mouth and hands for whatever the three of you wanted him to do
  * Valkyrie fights with carol over dominance sometimes but they alternate fucking your pussy, riding your face, and once your were loose and lubed up enough, she fucked your ass so hard when you were on top of thor, he swore he could se stars in his eyes
  * Carol, the asshole she can tend to be in bed, relishes in the fact that she could have two asgardians wrapped around her finger (when val was playing nice) and you at the same time, slamming into your pussy as you ate out Val or sucked on Thor’s sensitive nipples, or holding you up as she fucked you from behind so the two asgardians could have a show
  * your stamina only grows with more time you spend with them, eager to keep up




	6. intergalactic trio | part 2

  * unlike carol and val, Thor isn’t usually the one to initiate anything, he’s just a happy participant and wants to help out whenever he can
  * he wanted to show you something from Asgard he thought you would find interesting and walks in your room to find you masturbating on your bed, legs spread perfectly for whoever walked in, two - no three - fingers pumping in and out of you, the other hand playing with your breasts
  * rather than stopping, you spread your legs even wider for your audience, fucking yourself even harder than before, “my king, look at how wet I am, this is all because of what you three did to me.”
  * once you cum, you motion for him to get into bed, eager to get some help for your needs. too lazy to tie him up, and knowing it was a safe day, you rode him without a condom, holding him back from cumming in you with your words, “before you walked in they called and told me they’d be home soon, imagine the show they’d get if you came in me right when that door opens.”
  * all he can do is nod and shut his eyes to try and focus on anything but your walls clenching around him, a trail of drool spilling from his mouth
  * it was a blissful ride, his dick twitching and filling you with his cum right on time, both carol and val swallowing their saliva as they walked in on thor shuddering under you, milking the rest of his cum out and into you and getting off to lay beside him
  * Valkyrie moved first, slightly annoyed that you didn’t tell them what you were planning (she could’ve flown faster) throwing off her clothes to kneel between your legs, diving right in to eat you out, her tongue digging deep to get as much as Thor’s cum out of you, pinching your clit and stroking Thor off to punish both of you, knowing how much more sensitive both of you were after cumming
  * Carol on the other hand, took her time, grinning as the two of you moaned under valkyrie, watching her undress and saunter over, positioning herself over your head,  _“you two just want to be punished tonight, hmm? Couldn’t wait? Don’t you know what happens when you get started without us?”_




	7. intergalactic trio | bday edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what’s that? MOrE of intergalactic trio??

  * you’re not the type of person who really wants presents on your birthday, but through the grapevine (aka your drunk conversation with tony and bruce, got passed onto nat and thor, who told the other two) the three of them found out that you were wondering how it’d be if the three of them switched it up in the bedroom
  * Thor topping and taking charge for once, light shocks on your body with his powers and lightly choking you or putting on nipple clamps on you as he fucks you raw for hours on end, putting his godly stamina to use, messy creampies and facefucking you until you were a complete moaning and shivering mess, his heavier body pushing on you with each thrust treating you like a toy for his own pleasure
  * once he’s done, val makes her move, soft and slow, kissing everywhere he left a mark, sitting on your face as she’s bent over eating you out, her tongue getting as much of Thor’s cum out of you, massaging your folds to draw out slow and easy orgasms, treating you softly after the rough fucking
  * but while she’s doing that, she’s dripping all over you, soaked after watching you and thor go at it solo. Her and carol both had no shame in fingering themselves, watching how well you took him and all the light pain, wishing she was the one making you scream.
  * to reward her for being so sweet to you, you held her thighs down so you could eat her out without letting her escape, not without cumming in your mouth at least twice, until she’s moaning so much she can’t eat you out anymore
  * by the time carol can finally get her hands on you, she’s so needy and wants to turn you over and fuck you senseless with a double ended dildo, but since it’s your birthday gift, she settles with laying on the bed for you to tie her up and do whatever you wanted with her.
  * knowing she wants to cum, you decide to deny her of it, long and slow thrusts with a strap, rubbing it against her folds and clit, or fingering her asshole until you’re sure she’s lose enough for the strap, grinning as she screams out in pleasure and need until you let her cum for you, losing enough control of her powers to singe your sheets
  * basically everyone switches roles until no one can move anymore, becoming one huge happily fucked out pile on your bed, falling asleep to the sweetest dreams




	8. introductions | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How would you meet the galactic trio if there was no infinity war?

  * cop out answer?
  * Nick misses his glowing daughter and pages her when thor comes back to earth with the asgardians and everyone has their happy reunions
  * Sure it’s not an emergency per se, but it’s been so long, he wants her to come back and see how much Monica has grown, wants to see what she helped inspire
  * When she comes flying in looking for a fight, she’s surprised that Nick (of all people) pulls her into a hug - you were talking to him when she arrived and couldn’t help but smile at the small sight
  * As the first Avenger she met, you took it upon yourself to introduce her to everyone, unaware of how close you’d be getting to her




	9. "I'm glad you're okay" sex | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Galactic trio taking care of you after you get a minor injury in rough mission. It’s alllllll about you that night. Insanely passionate but gentle “I’m glad your okay” sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all you bottoms Bc when is it not all about you (lmao ily 😉😉)  
> (if y'all want to see everything as it comes out you really should be following my tumblr (@ chuafterdark) because I get lazy and I'm pretty sure I miss a few things transferring onto here LOL)

  * A bullet scraped your side and it was only a flesh wound!!! But gods above there was so much blood everywhere the three of them freaked out more than you did, quickly dispatching the rest of enemies around them to rush to your side, though you didn’t notice until they surrounded you
  * You felt like the mission was finished in a record time because they were so eager to take you home and make sure you were safe, letting them do what they wanted because you were exhausted, definitely (probably) from the blood loss
  * They let you rest for the first few hours after landing, but once they were sure your wound wouldn’t open up at the slightest movement again later that night, there was no stopping them
  * Even though they always put your pleasure above their own, it felt like it was tenfold that night. Everything slow and deep and soft, showering you in affection to show how happy they were to see you safe
  * Because unlike them, you were so,,,,human, so, so, so strong, but so humanly fragile - a bullet could kill you, an earthly disease could kill you, you could be taken away from them in moments and the thought haunts them, so they put you first
  * Carol lays on top of you and grinds on you, slow rolls of her hips pairs with Thor’s cock sliding between both your folds, as if the two of you were some kind of cocksleeve - they make sure their movements are slow and purposeful to bring you to the edge and back over and over
  * while they focus on your pussy and riding you, valkyrie positions herself to sit on your fingers, riding them like some cheap dildo as she left a trial of kisses on your chest and neck, sucking on your tongue as she felt their paces quicken in sync, one massive orgasm shared among all of you
  * It’s just one long round of pleasure before you push them off and tell them to go to sleep, that you weren’t going anywhere, not for a long time




	10. double ended toys | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: So the galactic three would totally be into those double ended sex toys. Valkyrie and carol fucking each other with a double sided dildo while Thor fucks Valkyries ass and you eat out Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon for the life of me I cannot imagine a visual for the scene you described skdnskdnsk  
> but I definitely agree on the usage of double ended toys

  * carol is on her back with val fucking her with the double ended toy as thor fingers val, stroking himself off as he stretches her ass wide open, making sure she was lubed up enough before easing himself in, matching her pace
  * in hopes of quieting their mons even slightly, you sit on carols face to muffle her moans and pull Valkyrie into a heated kiss, shutting their mouths in the only ways you knew you could
  * in this position, val definitely cums first, all of her holes filled and put to work until she shudders and cums all over the toy and carol
  * As soon as val cums, Thor lets himself go harder than before, pushing her deeper into Carol as he fucks her ass to his heart’s content and cums all over her back
  * Once the two asgardians pull out, you bend over for a classic “69” - trying to see who could make the other cum first -
  * While carol draws patterns with her tongue and nibbles on your clit, you pump three fingers in and out of her, making sure to lick up all of the cum that’s on her and leaking out of her
  * double ended toys are usually used in positions like this or to peg thor, the three of you relishing in the way his (occasional) arrogant behavior (aka calling himself the strongest avenger) disappears under your movements, with one or all of you teasing him, “ _what was that about being a strong and powerful king?”_




	11. breeding kink | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: the galactic three with a breeding kink!!!! when reader is finally ready for a baby!!! val and carol riling up reader and thor. telling thor how good he’s doing. how well he’s filling reader up. and they all LOVE IT. especially when reader is pregnant cause she’s so pretty with a bump. growing their baby :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in another (later) ask, we established thru some asgardian things the baby takes after all four of you and it's the cutest thing LOL

omg lowkey,,creampies can be so hot like,,,  


  * when you finally tell your three favorite people that you want a baby with them, you start having even more sex than before AND riskier sex
  * both carol and Valkyrie take turns teasing you and thor, making sure you’re both absolutely soaked before removing themselves from your bodies and letting him fuck you
  * Thor, eager to cum, doesn’t hesitate to start slamming into your pussy, already gasping and moaning heavily thanks to your girls’ work to get both of you ready
  * your moans are like music to their ears, laying back on the bed to watch Thor use you like some kind of toy, his rhythm still going strong through his first three orgasms in you. The noises from him fucking you growing more obscene with all his cum in you, leaking out of your pussy
  * your girls are by you the whole time, kissing you or playing with your breasts telling you how well you’re doing in low voices,  _“you’re taking him so well, baby, you’re so full, you’re overflowing”_
  * watching you get fucked hard by thor only made carol and val more turned on, fingering each other with your moans filling their ears
  * after a while, they crawl over and position themselves over your hands and mouth, wanting to catch up to how many orgasms you and thor had
  * and when thor taps out, or needs a break, carol and val alternate between grinding against or fingering you, loving when they know that you’re moaning because of them
  * when they start to notice the bump, they start being more affectionate than ever in and out of the bedroom, their eyes always shining when they look at you, treating you like a royalty and putting your pleasure and safety above everything
  * The only downside: if the four of you can’t think of a name on your own, the rest of the Avengers get to choose in the hospital




	12. major injury | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: what about galactic three taking care of you after you get a major injury???

  * major injury = no sex, or games, or doing literally anything fun 
  * after a mission gone wrong, you’re left with a broken arm, some bruised ribs, and a bad cut over your eye, basically just one huge “do not touch - fragile” sign
  * Carol and Valkyrie make sure to glare at anyone who tries to get close to you in public (Thor is a little behind them shooting sorry smiles and apologizing if either of them says something rude)
  * any food or craving you want, they’ll go and get it for you, no matter how far (and by they, it’s Carol or Thor, since Val is the one that cannot fly and is too lazy to steal one of the jets or cars)
  * the three of them make the common area/living room one huge pillow fort with the help of Tony, who always does his best to check in and make sure everything is still accessible and you were taking your medications on the dot (the three are always too busy arguing over where they put the spare to remember and tell you to actually take it)
  * the whole time you’re recovering, they don’t really bring up sex or anything like it, always near you (but at a safe distance) to avoid pressing on your injuries
  * once you’re cleared and finished PT, they take things slow again, just like it was the first times all over again, not eager on explaining to any of the medics how quickly you were able to hurt yourself right after recovering
  * they just treat you like you are their entire world, which is funny because you always called them the stars in your skies




	13. jealousy | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! Could you write about the galactic trio getting jealous about how Loki was flirting with you, so it leads to a very rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the only person that wanted to be railed by the three of them before I posted the first intergalactic trio post asldjfhsd lmao

  * When they all came back to earth with the rest of Asgard, you thought Loki was fun to be around - he taught you the finer things of Asgardian culture that Thor ignored during his studies, and  _magic_! _Real magic!!_
  * But you saw him as a little brother, your denseness to his affections only egging him on more, and making your three favorite stars more jealous with each passing second
  * You didn’t realize it was even an issue until they cornered you in your bedroom (like always), surprised to find them pouting and sitting on your bed like children 
  * “Let me guess, did someone manage to beat the three of you in an arm wrestling match?  _Need me to kiss it better?_ ” You laughed and threw your jacket onto your chair, turning your back to them  _and_  giving them enough time to completely overpower you. 
  * Thor quickly put you in a princess carry before throwing you onto your bed, Valkyrie and Carol  _ripping_ the rest of your clothes off, all furrowed brows and annoyance and pent up frustration at how easily you let others flirt with you
  * before you could even complain or ask what was happening, you were laying on Thor, his hard cock leaking precum pressed against your ass with Valkyrie’s pussy hovering over your face, giving you a perfect view of what was to come, Carol already rubbing the tip of the strap on against your folds, each of them ready to punish you for something you weren’t even aware was happening
  * they filled you  _so well_ , each of them using you like some kind of  _toy_  for their own pleasure, not caring for your moans or cries as they fucked you over the edge time and time again, until their cum was mixed on your body and your holes,  _all of them_ , were throbbing and red from the abuse
  * when they’re finally done switching positions and using you however they wanted, they nuzzle into you and admit why they were so rough and jealous
  * and as much as you love them - you also loved how rough they were for once, mentally noting to work with Loki to get them just as riled up (and even more)




	14. bdsm | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Galactic trio bdsm?? Like handcuffs and ropes

  * y’all see how tessa said intergalactic trio rights???? i luv that for us



  


  * bdsm is no stranger to the bedroom when it comes to the four of you, Thor was tied up the first time y’all got together
  * but after that first time, it’s usually you or Thor getting tied up or bound, Valkyrie and Carol taking more joy from teasing and fucking the two of you like that, helpless as they used your body however they liked, knowing you and Thor could only groan and whimper 
  * _“look at the two of you, trembling and wet for us, don’t you feel any shame being tied up?”_  Val licked her lips as she and Carol leaned back to take in and appreciate their work,  _“who would’ve thought? scary agent and king of Asgard, begging to cum.”_
  * they relished in your whimpers as they focused their attention to each other, Carol grinning into her kiss, “you think that’s begging? I don’t think they’ve had enough to even  _start_.”
  * and that’s when they left you both bound to the bed too tightly to do anything but watch as they positioned themselves to eat each other out, their moans becoming increasingly loud as they came into each others mouths
  * it’s not until they let themselves cum twice (each) that they pay attention to you and Thor again, drawing out their movements to ease you both into one overwhelming orgasm
  * there are tears streaming down both of your faces as Carol and Valkyrie grin and lick their fingers clean of both your cum




	15. dirty blonde sandwich | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: hi could you pls write nsfw hcs for thor x reader x carol where they take turns making Their Girl™️ squirt and reader ends up sandwiched between them with thor behind and carol in front w/ a strap? thank you and i mcfreakin love ur writing omFg

  * i’m a slut for intergalactic trio but since val isn’t mentioned lemme throw her in anyways sorry (not sorry pal)



 

  * val is off doing space stuff for the avengers with the guardians, leaving you with two pent up dirty blondes who were dying for you to come home so they could really work out their frustrations
  * one look at them and you knew you were in for a long night, your soaked panties clinging embarrassingly close to your skin, locking the door behind you as calmly as you could manage, “you two better back up all the looks and messages you left me.”
  * they shared a look before Carol jumped off the bed, eager to get her hands on you before Thor could get the chance to, but he was happy to watch and wait for his turn
  * Thor’s moans seem to echo through the room as he strokes himself off, pinching his own nipples with one hand and leaning into your pillows, a lazy rhythm to prolong his orgasm as long as he could 
  * it only encourages Carol to fuck you harder, shoving her tongue as deep as it could go, her hot breath making your clit shiver until you squirted in her mouth
  * before you knew it, thor was on you next, seconds after Carol made you cum, Thor was pumping his rough and calloused fingers in your pussy, light electric shocks on your clit and nipples as he left marks all over your jaw and neck, a low chuckle tickling your neck as Carol began to moan as loud as Thor earlier
  * after alternating and making you cum two times each, they finally figured that you were needy enough for both of them, sandwiching you in between them, filling both your holes
  * they moved in sync fucking you, using their powers to tease you even further, matching grins as your moans filled both their ears
  * Thor whimpered as he gripped your waist, your ass tighter than usual around him with Carol fucking your pussy with the biggest double-ended strap in your collection 
  * _“Thor, Carol, I’m -”_ Carol let out a low hiss as you dragged your nails over her back, neither of them stopping to give you a break as the three of you came together for the first time that night 
  * at the end of the night they send a picture of you all cummed out to Val and it’s safe to say that she’s absolutely  _pissed_ and  _left out_ and she’s definitely gonna make all of you pay for it when she gets back




	16. lactation kink | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: galactic three with pregnant reader? i give you thor with a lactation kink

  * sometimes I read what I get in my inbox and I wonder what I’ve done to get them, but then I realize I make myself write everything I get and it’s basically karma 



 

  * once you started showing, the three of them were much more affectionate than before, something you appreciated because they always went out of their way to make sure you were happy
  * BUT there was also something new with Thor
  * if you thought he was clingy and loved your breasts before, you were wrong
  * the moment they found out you started lactating, Thor popped another boner right then and there, eager to get his mouth on you to drink it up
  * while Carol and Val weren’t  _averse_  to it, they were both happy to let Thor do as he pleased with your breasts, glad to have their mouths occupied on other things
  * “You taste so good,” an almost guttural growl escapes Thor as he latches onto your nipple, sucking until a flood of milk comes rushing with your moans, “sweeter than all of the Asgardian mead that has passed through my lips.”
  * the two of you are so lost and distracted in each other that you miss Carol and Val pull apart from your pussy and roll their eyes at Thor 
  * when they finally got their own taste of your thick and sweet milk, they could see why Thor was raving about it, but they were never quite obsessed, just glad to see you happy and taken care of




	17. overstimulated thor | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Valkyrie and Carol wrecking an extremely overstimulated Thor as you watch

  * you weren’t really in the mood to do anything, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t willing to watch
  * when you walked in, Thor was already drooling and leaking, a ball gag, cock ring, and handcuffs binding his hands behind his back leaving him completely open and vulnerable
  * Valkyrie and Carol blew you a quick kiss before they returned to their work, Val bending him over her lap and stroking his cock lazily as Carol readjusted herself beside her
  * he moaned into the bed, praying that they would let him cum
  * once she was ready, Carol lifted his ass a little higher in the air, giving you the perfect view of the vibrator plug his hole, playing with it for a few seconds before pulling it out and raising her hand up to spank him, her powers heating up her hands
  * the first strike was unexpected, Thor’s whole body shuddering against their touches, but they didn’t stop or slow down, Val quickened the pace of her strokes as Carol kept a rhythm of five hard and fast slaps and fingering his ass with two fingers
  * they only let him cum when you give them the okay
  * but that doesn’t mean they would stop
  * once the cock ring and ball gag are off too, Val lets him cum once with her hand before pushing him onto the bed and riding his face, leaving his bottom half unattended for Carol’s use
  * she makes sure he’s loose enough for the strap to slide on without too much worry and still covers it in extra lube just in case before ramming into his ass, the movements so rough that his cock slaps against his stomach, spreading his cum everywhere, his moans muffled against Val’s folds
  * by the end of the night, Thor is a mess, covered in cum as the three of you praise him and let him rest for a little while before helping him get cleaned up




	18. subs | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: can you please write a sub!intergalactic trio with a dom!reader please?? I'm super interested in how that dynamic would work. please and thank you :)

  *  took a page from their book and decided if Thor can give up some of his power and control in the bedroom, so could the other two
  * it took a few puppy eyes, pouts, and orgasms, but Val and Carol eventually agreed
  * Thor has on his cock ring and edges himself while you tie up Val and Carol, pressing kisses all over them and praising them for agreeing and being so good
  * once everyone’s basic setup is done, you start to put vibrators to use, one in each of their asses, as well as the new nipple vibrators you bought for Thor
  * the three of them moan in sync at the vibration as you really get to work, ordering Thor to fuck Val’s pussy and get her warmed up for you as you slammed into Carol, relishing in their moans as they melted under your touch
  * after a few minutes of the doggy style, you moved them so Val and Carol were on top of each other, their soaked pussies pressing against each other, Thor up at their heads to keep their mouths occupied while you fucked them both with the strap, “accidentally” slipping out of one hole in favor of another until the two of them cum together
  * and to reward Thor for being your assistant, you let him fuck you and cum wherever he wants (leading to you being covered in his cum)




	19. FWB | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: friends with benefits au with carol please

  * Neither of you wants a relationship - it’s just too complicated and you don’t really love each other in that romantic sense (for now??? Who knows?)
  * But after a party she barges into your room, drunk off her ass and a little annoyed that you snuck off the first chance you got and we’re hiding out in your room while the others had to look pretty and interact with journalists
  * “You’re lucky your pretty self already changed out of that fancy outfit of yours, or else I’d rip it off right now!” She huffs and even when she’s drunk, her pout makes her lips look so…plump and you can’t help but wonder how they’d look on your body.
  * And that’s when the thought hits you, a low smirk meeting her slowly melting confidence. “You know,  _Captain_ , it might not be a fancy one, but you can still rip my outfit off if you want.”
  * Little do you know, she’s been holding back, putting her efforts elsewhere so she didn’t have to worry about making you uncomfortable, she was sweet in her own way like that
  * For both of you, the party was quickly long forgotten as you tried to commit each curve and dip of each other’s bodies to memory, burning each sensitive spot into your minds, just in case…just in case either of you ever stepped over a line and needed to be shown who was in charge
  * Carols movements were sloppy and her breath was hotter than usual, craving for friction and the release rather than caring about how she got there
  * You let carol get her fill of sloppy kisses and holds before you push her back into your bed, straddling her and stripping off the last remnants of your clothes, grinding to a slow rhythm on top of her. “If you keep quiet and don’t vomit on my bed, I’ll make sure to give you the best orgasm you’ve had.  _Captain Danvers.”_
  * When both of you woke up in your bed the next morning, completely stress free in your body, the two of you agreed to become friends with benefits, on top of starting a challenge in who could make each other cum more
  * (You’re up by three)




	20. wholesome shenanigans | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: can we get some pure wholesome galactic trio shenanigans...... no smut just them being goofy :^)

  * the four of you always end up teaming up against the others during prank wars or any competition - much to the chagrin of your other friends because a LITERAL god, valkyrie, and hero who stopped wars??? It just wasn’t fair to get lifted up in the sky during a water balloon fight or eating competitions
  * you love learning about Asgard and space so you’ll always be found drooling on any of the three on the couch with whatever they were using to teach you about the things that were in space spread all over the coffee table
  * even though you were only a human you wanted to try all the space liquor they (and the supersoldiers) could drink - which always led to the best karaoke nights or dares you could think of 
  * Carol stealing a jet and teaching the three of you how to fly and visiting the Rambeau family to hang out and steal as much food from Maria as you could
  * the four of you pretend to be sick to avoid an all-day training with agents and trainees to go to Disneyworld 
  * and maybe y’all should’ve been more discreet, but it was  _DISNEYWORLD_
  * all of you were decked out in as much Disney gear as you could get on, running around the park, and having fun to your hearts contents, batting your eyes to cut in line to avoid hour-long waits and taking pictures with all the cast members that you wanted (because who didn’t want a picture with the Avengers??)
  * by the time you get home Fury is pissed off because it’s all over social media and the only souvenirs you brought back were the all the printed photos and different Mickey ears for everyone 
  * after yelling at all of you, Fury puts the four of you down to help with trainees for the whole weekend




	21. ace!reader | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: hi!! would you be able to do the galactic trio with an asexual reader?? like maybe the reader admits to liking them to one of the other avengers and they plan to have a fun night with her. like they get ready in her room and when she walks in she’s super shocked?? and comes out?? idk my dude but i was thinking about this today. thank you!!

  * when you see Thor tied up and gagged on your bed, with the two women by his side, you don’t know how to react, walking out of your own room before they could even jump off the bed to pull you in
  * you groaned and ran down the hall, hoping to find some solace in Tony and Bruce in the labs, the only two who really understood how you felt about sexual things
  * the two of them were shocked at how quickly the three of them moved, ignoring their urges to ask if Thor was really tied up to pull you into a hug
  * eventually, they do convince you to talk to them, and they’re more than understanding, and want to respect your boundaries
  * you spend the night with them under a huge pillow fort in the living room, just talking to them about anything and everything, curling into a huge cuddle pile (with you agreeing to be the littlest spoon) 




	22. punishment game | intergalactic trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Okay but imagine the galactic trios reaction to you punishing them for something really small by withholding sex and whoever caves first only gets to watch and imagine the SHEER POWER of having the trio on their knees for you and service topping bc my God they really held out so long. (I'm so sorry btw I'm a thirsty single bottom)

  * one of them - they won’t tell you who - accidentally ate your last piece of banana bread and you decided to make a game of it
  * their jaws dropped when the words left your mouth, “absolutely no sex until someone confesses, and whoever caves can only watch.”
  * it only took about a week for Carol to cave in - cornering you in the hallway right outside your door, pouting and pretending she didn’t have any hidden motives, but her hands betrayed her, wandering under your shirt within seconds of pushing you against the door
  * but you didn’t forget what you told them, letting Carol moan into your mouth and moving you into your room before you made your move, pushing her onto the chair and tying her up
  * when Val and Thor both ran into you room seconds after you sent them a message, you knew they were eager for the end of the no-sex ban since Carol caved first
  * you made sure she was bound to the chair securely before leading the other two to your bed
  * _“you held out so long, I guess it’s time for your reward, hmm?”_
  * they might feel a little bad for Carol, but they’ve been waiting for you for so long, their guilt didn’t stop them from stripping and getting their hands on you
  * to avoid you changing your mind about lifting the punishment, they both decided to dedicate the night to do whatever you wanted - they waited a week and they wanted to show you how important you were to them
  * thor eating you out and massaging your thighs and mumbling to himself how perfect and sweet you are, while Val bites your neck and lip, kissing you roughly and playing with your breasts
  * both of them being sweet in their own ways, doing things they knew you loved while Carol was stuck watching, trying to move her legs enough to give her  _some_  friction for the throbbing between her legs
  * and once you cum they move to spitroast you 
  * your ass is in the air while you’re wrapping your arms around Thor’s waist when Val eases herself into your still sensitive entrance, following the pace Thor was using on your mouth until you were close to cumming, and picking up to her usual fast rhythm, ramming into you so roughly, you were throat-fucking Thor until you came together
  * (they admitted after that it really was carol that ate your food)




	23. gym time | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Thanks for all your works. They're amazing. And a tiny request. Smut with Carol in the gym. She gets so turned on she can't control herself.

  * Carol walks in on you sparring with nat - the first round ending with you pinning her to the floor until she taps out - and the second? nat decides to prolong the round until you’re covered in sweat and breathing heavily, knowing full well carol is watching you out of the corner of her eye, pretending to go through her own routine
  * once she was sure carol had given up on trying to workout, nat takes you down and pins you with her thighs, and you let out the loudest accidental moan
  * Carol accidentally DROPS the weights she was using out of shock and bites her lip, awkwardly laughing to try and hide the fact that she was definitely watching
  * perfect wing woman natasha laughs as she releases you and walks off the sparring mat, saying something about needing a shower and a nap before meeting with tony
  * barely a few seconds after the door closes behind her, Carol is on top of you, a small pout on her face as she starts grinding on you, pinning your arms above your head, “were you both just doing this to tease me?”
  * before you can even answer she leans down to kiss you, and honestly? you’re too exhausted to argue against it so you follow her lead, kissing her lazily as she gets herself off against you
  * cue her ruining another pair of leggings and ripping a hole in them so she can eat you out, not caring if someone walks in and sees you




	24. fallen angel au | Carol Danvers

  * fallen angel carol danvers, a being who, at her holiest, had the brightest wings and smile. her only duty to ensure that the supernatural and human worlds did not collide
  * but that changed when she “met” you, the sight of your smile (or was it your laugh?) making her head turn so quickly a strong gust blew in your direction, that moment that was the beginning and end of everything
  * not that you needed it, but she became your guardian angel, often abandoning her duties for your own good, turning away from the higher power to only look at you. You weren’t even aware of her yet, but she would lay herself bare to you if you cared for it
  * the favoritism, the abandonment of her duty and faith are what caused her wings to turn to an inky shade before being torn from her back, leaving scars of the life she abandoned for  _you_
  * and even though she had fallen, she didn’t care now that she had the chance to finally meet you.
  * the first time you saw her smile you swore she was heaven on earth, though you wouldn’t know how close you really were - she was absolutely magnetic and you couldn’t help but be drawn to her
  * your friendship quickly blossomed into a physical relationship, fucking in the dark, your rooms, out in public…if either of you were in the mood it was going to happen
  * _“Your walls are clenching so tight on my fingers, I can’t help but think that you WANT to get caught, honey.”_ Carol always has the widest grin when she teases you like that - when you’re trying to be quiet as she fingers you in public. One wrong moan and you would be completely exposed
  * she hates when you touch the scars on her back where her wings used to be
  * if you even graze the area slightly, a switch flips on her and she becomes ruthless and almost cold to you, fucking you until you’re so overstimulated you can’t see or think straight, hickeys and bite marks all over your body, lips swollen and you can’t walk or stand up
  * one night, it happened and she brought you out to the hallway, the sounds of her thrusting in and out of you with the biggest strap in your collection echoing through the hall, warning you to stay quiet if you didn’t want your friends to come out of their rooms to see what all the noise was about
  * _“you’re leaking so much, even if they don’t hear you moaning, I’m sure you’re dripping all over the floor there’s gonna be new stains they’ll be asking about in the morning”_




	25. meeting sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: sub!carol and the reader fingers her in the middle of an important avengers meeting and carol has to try to act like nothing is going on

  * you’re not quite sure when you start to zone out, tracing light patterns on Carol’s thigh under the table, still wearing her shorts from when you sparred earlier
  * as Nick drones on about the new assignments while the world’s not at immediate danger, your hand inches closer to her core with each second, but she’s too slow to stop you, gripping your wrist with wide eyes, not too keen on getting caught under the table
  * but fury only has one good eye and it’s trained on the original six, to see if they have any other opinions or suggestions (and they always do)
  * you start moving slowly, just one finger in her as your thumb focuses circling her clit
  * pretending to be tired you leaned against her, facing Fury, but still close enough to  _hear_  how she was feeling - hitched breathing and struggling to talk straight when Steve asked her if anything was wrong
  * “Everything’s finE, still just a little tired from training,” she lets out an awkward laugh to clear the air and tries to close her legs on you.
  * But adding another finger is enough to spread them open again, quickening your pace to punish her, ready to feign your own innocence if she got caught for being too loud
  * _“Y’know, Carol, I can help you back to your room. You look really flustered for some reason,_ ” you smiled innocently as she shuddered slightly and came on your hand, bending over the table to catch her breath.
  * The two of you are excused and one reward later, you find out no one but Natasha knew what you were doing, a little pissed that she wasn’t in on it




	26. service top | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'm really bad at sending specific smut requests, but now that we established that Carol *could* be a service top, do you have any hc for that?

  * even when she takes charge, she focuses on you and your pleasure, always checking in with you and adjusting her pace to what you wanted more at the moment
  * _“just lay back and let me take care of you, okay?“_ Carol makes sure to go slowly at first playing with your breasts as she kissed you, sucking on your tongue until she heard a moan slip past your mouth
  * hot fingers tease your nipples as her other hand trails down to rub your clit, picking up the intensity of her thrusts to ride you through your orgasm
  * after you cum, she doesn’t pull out right away and kisses you again, the corners of her mouth quirked up in a smile,  _“you’re so amazing, baby, you did so well, I love the way you look under me. You’re like an angel - I could just eat you up”_
  * when she pulls out, she gratifies your need for contact by burying her face in your soaked folds, nibbling on every unmarked piece of skin before eating you out lazily, taking her time and enjoying every low moan and gasp she elicited from you




	27. morning sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Morning sex w Carol, she eats you out on the messy sheets and rubs your clit and fingers you as you sit w your back towards her and she straddles u from behind :( omg

  * both of you were usually pretty good about cleaning up before going to bed, but last night was one blur after another
  * the sun pouring into your room lulled you from your sleep, still sticky all over, but happy nonetheless, pulling Carol closer to press a light kiss on her forehead
  * when you pulled away, you found her  ~~smiling~~ beaming at you, giggling before she returned the favor on your lips, making her way down your body with light kisses over each mark she left last night (and boy - was there a lot)
  * you were already soaked when she got to your pussy, burying her face in your folds, her tongue diving as deep as it could to drink up your juices, already missing the taste of you 
  * she only pulls away after you cum twice and cover her face in your juices, licking her lips quickly before grinning and uses a single finger to play with you, the rest of her efforts focused on putting in the double ended dildo that was still on the bed (and went completely unused last night)
  * Carol didn’t give you much warning other than turning you over so your entire backside was exposed to the warming morning air, the tip of the dildo prodding at your entrance for a few seconds before she pushes the whole length of it in you, moaning in sync as the toy reached just as deep in her as it did for you, making sure your last orgasms counted before another day of training recruits and paperwork 
  * (if it was a competition - she definitely came first with the double ended toy, her last few needy thrusts paired with her trembling hips against yours)




	28. eating ass | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: carol makes the reader eat her ass

  * after hearing about “eating ass” from Valkyrie (obvs talking about how Thor and Bruce couldn’t get their hands off each other after destroying Asgard), the love of your life wanted to try it
  * what were you gonna do? say no?
  * besides, you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it before - helping her make sure she was ready for you
  * after she cums a few times you go down on her and eat her out for a bit before moving lower to her ass, the cleaned hole puckering and shining with her cum 
  * and if you thought Carol was the most vocal when you ate her out? this was definitely the new champ - at first a surprised gasp at the sensation of your tongue against it, before unraveling into another moaning mess
  * you finger her while you eat her ass and when she cums you’re shocked when she  _squirts_  all over your hand/face/bed - a welcome first




	29. toe sucking | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: a smutty fic where carol is taking you from behind but all of a sudden she stops and makes you suck her toes as you beg for her to continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to thorbrieanas gc! suck on her toes to your hearts contents lol

  * it’s your anniversary, and you decide to let there be absolutely no limits in the bedroom tonight, knowing Carol will love that more than anything you could buy for her (other than dinner and snacks)
  * she decides to play rough all night, pulling your hair and biting your neck, marking you all over your body, using her powers to warm her fingers _just hot enough_  to hurt slightly as she fingers you, keeping up a ridiculously fast pace through the first three orgasm denials
  * when Carol moves to use the strap, your jaw drops at the thickness of the one she chose, not sure if you could even take it all, moving to lay on your stomach as she pulls you closer with one arm around your hips
  * it’s already  _hot_  when she thrusts in you, the same heat that radiated from her hands earlier warming your core, making sure to slam into you until the hilt of the strap, grinning to herself as you became undone for her, so desperate for  _just one_ orgasm
  * right when you think she’s going to let you cum, she pulls herself out, stroking the shaft of the strap as you whimpered,  _“you wanna cum so badly? You’re gonna have to earn it. Suck. Beg. Show me why you deserve to cum.”_
  * you think she means the strap, but when you get on your knees, she has one foot stuck out for you instead of the thick toy
  * _but gods you were so desperate already_
  * she knew you were dripping, that you were needy, and would do anything to cum, but she wasn’t sure how  _low_  you would be willing to go
  * a minute barely passed before you gave up on trying to rationalize with yourself on what you should do - you’ve had your mouth and hands all over her by this point, what were her toes?
  * you made sure to suck on them obscenely, trails of drool between your tongue and her toes
  * her cheeks became so flushed it was like the first time you ate her out, and you wanted to milk the moment as much as you could until she caved and gave you what she wanted, sucking on her like your life depended on it 




	30. phone sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can we pls have a hc where carol is sent off on a long af mission but insists on calling home for phone sex every night while she's gone?

  * Maybe she’s going undercover as some kind of rich, secretive playboy, but she doesn’t actually get herself off while she’s working, kicking the door to her room each night, more pent up than the last
  * At first, it wasn’t always phone sex, but after the first two days, she needed to hear you be there with her, to talk dirty, and guide her through the night.
  * She hadn’t had patience for any kind of foreplay either, already begging you for rough orders as soon as you answer her calls. “It was so hard today baby, we had to watch the girls fuck each other until they passed out. I - ”
  * _“Tell me how wet you are, babe,”_  you can’t help but grin at her needy voice, imagining how wound up she must be, “how do I know you really need me?”
  * Carol didn’t say anything as she put the phone closer to her pussy, the sounds of her fingers pumping in and out of her feeling more obscene than usual right against your ear, her moans so loud you could still hear them.
  * “We’re really skipping all the foreplay today, hmm? Were you lying on your bed fingering yourself before you even called me? What a  _bad girl_ you’ve been…you know what happens to bad girls?”
  * She whimpered into the phone as she got closer to cumming, afraid at what you would say next
  * _“They don’t get to cum. And that’s an order.”_ You stroked your own folds slowly, enjoying having Carol so needy for you. “Better finish up this mission soon so you can cum as much as you want.”




	31. squirting | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Carol making the reader squirt for the first time

  * if anyone asked if you regretted wearing such a lowcut outfit or snuggling a little too closely to Nat, you’d say no
  * you  _loved_  how Carol was when she was jealous and this time was no different
  * in the middle of talking to a group of foreign dignitaries, you spilled some of your drink on your chest (aka all over it) and Carol was by your side in seconds, making what sounded like a low growl before dragging you off to your room
  * before you could tease her about the way she was acting, Carol shoved her fingers in your mouth, marking your exposed skin
  * she was being so rough you could’ve cum right then if she didn’t stop and throw you onto the bed, tearing off your dress
  * _“you wanna be a bad girl? you’re gonna get treated like one.”_ she tied your hands together and made you wear a ball gag, the heat of her hands getting hotter as she hovered over your ass to spank you. 
  * every ten slaps, Carol stopped to fingerfuck you for a minute before returning to the pain, not stopping until you were red and leaking all over
  * it felt like forever until she finally took off the gag, replacing the ball with her fingers, making you suck on them until they were clean again, “if you want to cum, you better  _beg”_
  * _and gods did you beg_
  * the more (or louder) you did, the faster she went, sucking on your clit and fingering you until she pulled out suddenly and you squirted all over your sheets, Carol looking at you with a proud grin when you managed to open your eyes again, the orgasm completely draining you




	32. superpowered daughter | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: May you please do a HC of Carol having a daughter and taking care of her; kind of like the Incredibles when Jack Jack starts discovering his many powers making her possibly even more powerful than the most powerful Marvel character, aka her mom.

  * let’s just say this is the baby from the last ask (also I’m still clearing thru my inbox so…go drink some water for ur thirst LOL)
  * both of you weren’t quite sure what would happen between a human/kree hybrid whose powers came from the Tesseract and an enhanced super soldier 
  * after her second birthday, that question was answered
  * she was the Avengers’ angel, but as her powers began to manifest? she became, rightfully nicknamed, a devil
  * a short list of powers that the two of you were there to witness: superstrength/invulnerability/ _HEAT VISION/_ flame manipulation?????  _oh gods_
  * neither of you have seen it in action, but according to a traumatized Fury, she can levitate/fly - something that, when paired with her heat vision in a dark hallway is something straight from a horror movie
  * there’s now an album of each time your daughter uses her power to destroy/scare someone that you all plan to give her when she turns 18 
  * (by 10 she’s filled 90% of the first album)




	33. first "i love you" | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: hc where carol admits she loves you while she's totally railing you (please and thanks!)

  * whenever people ask about the first time Carol said “I love you”, both of you tell the same story, but it’s not the real one
  * the fake one you recite goes like this: she took you out for a night flight, bringing you to the top of an abandoned penthouse for a picnic when there was a meteor shower, your faces lit up by the starry night, and right at the peak of the shower, it slipped out, a goofy grin lost behind more kisses
  * but neither of you can forget the real story
  * Carol had pinned you and was fucking you into the bed with a strap - and you swore the frame was about to break, her hands wrapped around your neck as she towered over you with a wide smirk, keeping the same hard pace
  * “you were amazing tonight, baby, I love you, gods I love you so much” after you cum, she pulls out of you and pulls you into an embrace, light kisses showering your face
  * that’s when you both stop and realize that she dropped the big “l word”
  * “did you just”
  * “I think I did?”
  * _“carol, love…you did not just make the first time you said ‘I love you’ to me while you were fucking me senseless,”_  you couldn’t help but laugh as her jaw dropped and she rolled over in embarrassment groaning and huffing, “come back here young lady! we need to figure out how to break the news to my parents!”




	34. super baby p2 | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Damn I really love your HC. Thank you, can we have a little bit more of the super baby?

  * have some bonding with their Avengers fam bc this unnamed baby would live the most eventful life:
  * godparents include: Monica, Peter, Nat, and Fury
  * Nat and Tony slowly teach her ballet when they find her watching them with a happy smile one afternoon, the three of them often disappearing to a new studio in the compound for them to practice in
  * Pepper and May give you all the parenting advice they’ve picked up and the three of you sit around and talk as you watch the kids (Tony, Peter, Carol, and your daughter) run around and play
  * When she was still a baby, and both of you were off on a mission, Hill and Fury would often be found around headquarters giving debriefs or giving orders with your daughter in a baby carrier on their stomachs
  * Bruce and Peter help her with her homework if you can’t figure it out - and projects? It’s all hands on deck, creating either a masterpiece or one huge dumpster fire
  * Huge lunches/dinners at the Barton farm where the biggest kids are just Sam, Tony, and Scott running around and playing with the actual kids
  * As a last resort, Loki and Thor had to babysit …
  * After that afternoon, your daughter became the most mischievous and overdramatic thing, and neither god would dare say what exactly happened
  * she always has someone to turn to when there’s something troubling her, and all of you just want her to live her best life
  * (bonus: her first curse word happens when uncle wade comes to visit)




	35. birthday gift | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: OMG, sub Carol is sooo one of your brands. Give us more of it. Give us Carol who gives herself as a present for the reader's birthday. Ready to do absolutely anything and not even thinking about her own pleasure.

  * for the life of her, she cannot think of what to do or give you for your birthday, so she grabs Nat in a panic and flies over to Maria’s house to make sure you’re nowhere near to overhear 
  * monica tells her that you’ll be happy with whatever she does (it’s true), but once she steps out of the room, Nat jokes about Carol giving herself as the present
  * she was sold on it in about .2 seconds
  * after you’re done celebrating with all your friends and family, you go back to your room with an arm wrapped around Carol, too happy to wonder why she was being so quiet for once
  * but once the door closes, she pushes you onto the bed and takes off her clothes, revealing that she’s been wearing a butt plug and vibrator the whole night, prepping herself for you
  * _“I know you love how I take control, but I thought it’d be nice to give up the reigns for you,”_  she used to fingers to spread her folds open, her juices glistening in the low lights of your room,  _“I’m so wet for you baby, tonight’s all about you, hell…use me like a toy if you want to”_
  * neither of you was going to sleep tonight, and you’ve never been happier to have the most soundproof room on the floor because you were going to make sure she was going to scream and cum until she couldn’t anymore




	36. captains | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Carol and reader are both Captains (Captain Marvel and Captain Galactic) and dating and they have a friendly feud of who's the top captain in the relationship, ends up being Carol because babe and hot firecracker and turns into fluff and smut of Carol showing her how a true Captain takes charge *coughs* frack me *coughs* lmao ty!!!

  * uh I tried my best pls forgive me? | inbox closed until further notice! will finish what’s in there as well as the fics I started in my docs lol
  * you thought you would’ve gotten along really well with Carol, matching her humor and snark, and powers (to some degree), but at some point, the two of you had more of a teasing rivalry than anything else
  * since you two match up to each other pretty closely, you always try to see who was better at whatever was happening
  * but even though you had a few wins here and there, she was more experienced at the end of the day, always flashing the same cocky grin and booping your nose to tease you
  * once you admit that she’s “the better captain” she makes it her duty to always look out for you and help you train since your powers are so similar
  * this leads to countless early morning trainings and late night spars, pushing each other to your limits, and always treating each others injuries quietly in the infirmary, free from joking or more teasing
  * soft moments became more common between the two of you, leaning into each other’s touch or gravitating towards each other whenever the moment allowed it
  * obviously the first time in bed, both of you fought for dominance, not eager to be the one to back down first
  * but that’s when Carol pins you down and straddles your waist, that same cocky grin on her face whenver she knew she had you beat, telling you with a single look that you were in for a long night




	37. jealousy | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Can you do headcanons of Carol getting jealous of people flirting with reader to the point she starts glowing all over and reader having to try and calm her down by pretending to act like a Captain which in turns just makes them both burst out laughing because she knows nothing about being a captain and just making things up as she goes (soooooo specific xD)

  * you knew Carol was possessive, but didn’t realize how bad it was when you first started “officially” seeing each other
  * her leaving hickeys and bite marks on your neck were normal to you (or you didn’t really care since your suit often covered them all), but during large parties and fundraisers where you had to talk and play nice with rich people? game over
  * pleasant conversations turn into nervous laughter when you realize Carol is glowing from across the room because someone is getting a little too close for comfort to you, and you have to find a way out of the situation
  * drink still in hand, you marched over to her and mimicked how you always saw Fury act around trainees and crossed your arms with a semi-serious glare
  * “Captain Danvers, can I have the assurance that you won’t be blasting any of our guests here tonight without my orders?” If she wasn’t sold by your body language, it was definitely the bad Fury impersonation that did it in for her
  * of course, she still glows every so often when more dense rich people try to flirt with  _both_  of you, but once you settled in beside her, you don’t have to worry about the party being ruined by a random photon blast out the window




	38. suit kink | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Headcanons for reader wanting carol to fuck them in her suit because they have a suit kink 😳

  * Carol was always snarky and confident, it was one of the things you loved about her, but there was just something about her wearing her suit that intensified it 1000x
  * after she leads a mission debrief, the two of you were left alone in the conference room and you couldn’t help but pull her in for a kiss, grinning as she tore your shirt off
  * _“Captain, isn’t this a breach of protocol?”_ The ac was cool against your bare chest as you tried to play it cool, waiting to see how far she would take it today. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be this intimate with your  _subs”_
  * All she does is growl as she gets to work on moving down your body, her hot breath and tongue leaving an obvious trail to your pussy
  * when she reaches your panties, she uses her powers to incinerate the soaked cloth and shoves her tongue in, the only sounds filling the conference room now were your moans and the sound of her sucking on your folds and clit
  * she keeps a steady hand on your hips as your legs lock around her head, making sure she doesn’t move away until she’s fucked you senseless,  _“public sex and in my suit? getting tired of the bedroom, baby? not happy with the way I take care of you? what should I do with such a bad girl.”_




	39. restrained + edged | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Give us more sub carol who's restrained and edged for days only to realize that in the end she's to pathetically hump every thing on the room.

  * anon this seemed a little too demanding and a little wack for my taste so…I changed it::
  * you had the whole compound to yourselves for the entire weekend, from thursday afternoon to monday night, so of course you were going to make the most of it
  * Carol was bound the first night and edged at least five times until you fell asleep and left her unsatisfied like that
  * the rest of the weekend was no different, denying her orgasms and soothing her as best you could, promising her the best one of her life if she managed to follow your orders
  * NOT according to your plan, you had an errand all of sunday, and left Carol to her own devices at the Compound, and once you were out the door, she was eager to try and get herself off
  * she tried everything that she used to do, the pillows, the showerhead, the toothbrush, eVEN THE EDGE OF YOUR DESK, but she couldn’t cum, she couldn’t force herself to cum and risk disappointing you ( only making your job later on easier )
  * when you got home, she was writhing on the bed, eager for you to touch her, begging with heavy moans for you to touch her, to let her cum




	40. training + teasing | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Your Sub!Carol fics gave me life.... please give more of them. How about Carol and the reader training together and Carol teasing the reader until she can’t take it anymore and fucks the shit out of Carol... sorry, got too excited...

Carol and Nat had to be spending  _too_  much time together by the way she was moving on the sparring mat, pressing her body against yours and swaying her hips the same way Nat taught  _you_  years ago

“Distracted much?” She took a second to grin and blow the hair out of her face as she landed a hit on your side and threw you across the mat. “you not exercising enough, love?  _Thought you could go for a few more rounds than this.”_

When you looked at her again, she was shaking her ass at you and sticking her tongue out, taunting you for falling for her fake out

 _“Keep the act up and you’ll be in for more rounds than you bargained for, Danvers.”_  A low growl left your lips as you forced yourself up and tackled her to the mat, ignoring the pain in your side to pin her arms over her head and straddle her. “Nat must’ve taught you a lot, hmm? She tell you that she taught me the same things when I first joined the team?  _That I eventually beat her?”_

Under the weight of you and your strong gaze, Carol began to squirm underneath you, her powers nullified by the sparring gloves Tony created to even out the odds during training.

 _She was trapped and she knew it_  - all the tricks she could think of, you’d see through.

“What’s that? Goose caught your tongue?” Now it was your turn to grin in her face and tease her, moving one hand to rub her roughly over her leggings, “that’s a shame, I thought I just saw it a few minutes ago too.  _Now what should I do to punish you?”_


	41. rough sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: I need a one shot of Carol not letting you cum while you sit on her face and once she does allow you to cum, she finger fucks you until you squirt and makes you suck her fingers afterwards

  * after a long evening of teasing each other and throwing glances at each other the whole night, when Carol finally has the chance to go home with you, she doesn’t hesitate to leave (or even say goodbye to everyone else)
  * _“can’t wait for me, baby?”_ and even though it’s dark in the room you  _swear_  you can hear the grin on her face if that was even possible, and know she was going to make your night hell for as long as she could.  _“you’re in for the ride of your life.”_
  * and that’s when she pulls you over her head, tearing your bottoms off  with ease, her hot breath sending shivers down your spine as she licked and played with your entrance
  * from what you could see of her below you, it sounded just as dirty as it looked
  * _“I’m gonna - I think I’m gonna cum,”_  you shuddered under her work and grinded into her face faster, pulling her hair to stay steady
  * but then you heard a low laugh from below you, Carol throwing you onto your back to tease you more before you got what you wanted
  * _“If you want to cum, you’re gonna have to work for it, baby, you’re gonna have to scream for me.”_  She relished in how you wriggled on the sheets below her before she sliding three fingers into your hole, her mouth, and other hand playing with your clit to a quick and hard rhythm.
  * you only lasted three minutes with her fingerfucking you, a loud scream and gripping the sheets with all you had as you came and squirted all over her
  * Carol slowly pulled her fingers out of you and hummed happily as she made her way back up to your face, hot kisses trailing up your body and stopping at your jaw, her fingers meeting your lips instead of her own, “be a good girl and clean up for me will you?”




	42. speaking italian + begging | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: can you do something smut with carol and the reader who speaks italian. I don't know Italian is hot and so is Carol and everything is hot with Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol google translate hopefully came in clutch: “Dai, per me, la mia stella.” - please let me cum my star; “Ho un debole per te” - I’m weak for you

  * _“Dai, per me, la mia stella.”_  A moan slipped passed your lips as you raked your nails across her back, annoyed that she  _insisted_  on playing with you every single time. 
  * “I can’t tell if you’re begging or not.” Carol laughed as your legs locked around her waist before returning to marking your neck all over, leaving no spot untouched. “No matter how much you scratch and scream, I’m not gonna let you cum until you  _beg_.”
  * You could only whimper as she bit down on your neck and kept thrusting into you harshly, always stopping just before you got to cum, relishing in your moans and the sound of your skin slapping against the wet strap
  * _“Beg.”_  Her voice was almost a growl as she pinched your nipples roughly, using you like a toy, her pace quickening with each minute you refused to follow her orders, and getting stronger with each thrust.
  * You knew you must’ve looked as messy as you felt, red and shivering all over because of Carol, you also knew that she probably liked it that way too. 
  * She relished in having her way in the bedroom, relished in watching your cool attitude crumble when you were alone with her.
  * _“Ho un debole per te. Now please just let me cum and fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.”_  Your grip on her faltered as you got closer to the edge again,  _“make me cum until I see stars or I’ll find someone else who will.”_
  * “Guess I’ll have to remind you why we work so well together, baby.” You’re sure she’s almost mad at you as her thrusts become more erratic, wilder, moving her hands to pin yours above your head, riding you through your first orgasm of the night, your cum cool against her too hot skin. Satisfied by how good you were finally being.




	43. fight for dominance | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Cool cool cool cool. All the talks about Carol being sub/top. Could you wrote the one where she and reader are fighting for dominance in bed. Reader wins thanks to Carol being too confident. But everyone wins in the end. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spam now over and caught up on my inbox lmao  
> but I still haven't decided if I'm going to open it again (blame some of the anons I've gotten - sorry!)

  * usually, there isn’t an argument on who’s in charge in the bedroom on any given night, both of you glad to give way if the other wanted to take the lead, but if both of you wanted to be on top? 
  * you hoped no one would be anywhere near your room because of how loud both of you can get
  * Carol pushed you down onto the bed, shoving her tongue in your mouth, smirking as you moaned the moment she got her hands on you
  * you let her do what she wanted with you, letting her get her fill until she let her guard down, waiting for your time to strike
  * _“what was that about being in charge tonight, baby?”_  Carol let out a low laugh as you came into her mouth, trying to keep your breath steady, waiting for the right moment, “so much for being cocky, hmm?”
  * satisfied that she “won” for the night, she laid down beside you, sucking the last of your cum off her fingers with a satisfied smile on her face
  * and that’s when you made your move, straddling her and tying her hands over her head so she couldn’t touch you or get herself off
  * “what was that about being cocky?” now it was your turn to grin and treat her roughly, punishing her for the attitude she’s had all night,  _“now do I overstimulate you until you can’t see anymore? Or edge you until all you can do is beg?”_




	44. dansub | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Concept: Carol is a bottom trying to insist she’s the biggest top there is and the reader proves her wrong

  * I feel like you wanted something longer, but all I can think about is that iasip post where he’s like “i”M a BEAR I’M A BEAR” and everyone else is like “YOU WISH YOU WERE A BEAR YOU STUPID TWINK” that’s me @ Carol being only a top



 

  * when you first started seeing each other it was subtle at first, the way she “fought” you for dominance before giving in to you
  * and it only became more apparent the longer you two were together
  * but so did her insistence
  * “love I’m a top and you know it, have you seen me on the battlefield or the skies?” Carol pushes her hair behind her ear with a grin, acting like she did something, but you know exactly what buttons to push
  * all it took was you cornering and pinning her to the bed for her walls to break, for all her confidence to fall away
  * _“baby, you call yourself a top one more time and you won’t be able to walk or fly straight for a week.”_




	45. mirror sex | Brie Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Reader fucking Brie Larson in front of a mirror with a strap... just because sgdvdhcyrvdhc

  * omg sex in front of a mirror or pressed up against a mirror where they see everything happening and it turns them on more
  * As soft as Miss Larson can be, she’s probably into some kinky shit
  * The large mirrors in her bedroom were meant for aesthetic purposes, and prime outfit pictures, but once you came into her life, they found another purpose
  * “Turn around, baby,” and once she does you spread her legs wide open so she can see how you’re fucking her from behind, so she’s watching you fuck her. “My pretty girl.”
  * And maybe seeing herself get fucked and used might’ve been weird in concept but in action she loved it
  * She loved the way you filled her and thrust the full length of the strap each time, she loved the way your gaze burned into her through the mirror as you played with her nipples and sucked on her neck
  * She loved the way you praised her for doing well, and the way you made sure to worship her




	46. lazy sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: okay this just came to me but imagine: you’re not really in the mood for sex but Carol still wants to do /something/ with you so she just lays you in bed, gets you in your underwear and just peppers you with kisses anywhere and everywhere she can

  * just like chill laid back sex yknow
  * Carol’s fine that you’re not in the mood but she still wants to snuggle/get her hands on you, and once you give her the okay, she moves you over to the bed and undresses you - because you’re not lifting a finger if she’s the only horny one (lmao)
  * it’s just soft kisses and little nibbles all over until she gradually makes her way down your body, either stopping to slide back up to snuggle you or keep moving down depending on your reaction
  * a small nod signals to her that you’ll let her eat you out lazily for an orgasm or two - however many you’ll let her have before pulling her back up to kiss her back finally




	47. service top p.2 | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: i need service top carol headcanon now 🤧 shes so cute and would be a soft dom tbh

  * “Tonight’s all about you, baby, tell me how you want it,” Carol’s face is lit up by the night sky, the bottom half of her mouth shining with your juices as she moves up your body, leaving a light trail of kisses the whole way.  _“Tell me how you want me.”_
  * Even though she was taking charge, she moved slowly with light movements and touches, little fluttering actions that left you wanting more than what she was giving. 
  * Leaving you to order her around however you liked.
  * “Fuck me long and hard until I can’t see straight,” your first order, she followed without hesitation, taking only a few seconds to line herself up with your entrance before ramming into you with all she had. Her loud grunts only challenged by your moans and whimpering.
  * “That’s my girl, so good for me, so beautiful.” Carol’s lips latch onto your neck as you cum for the second time, trying to make sense of her so you could give her your next order.
  * As she helps you ride it out you think  _just clearly enough_  to order her again, pushing her head down so she could get the hint, “one more, baby, I know how much you love eating me out so that’s your reward for treating me so well tonight.”
  * Her eyes light up once the words leave your mouth, a hint of a smile on her face before she disappeared between your legs
  * And since it was  _her reward,_ she took her sweet time, lapping up as much of your cum as she could, relishing in your gasps as she worked her tongue and sucked on your clit, occasionally flicking it with her fingers or fucking you with them, drawing out your last orgasm for as long as she wanted 




	48. short hair kink | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: really glad you're back and really appreciate the time you take for everyone! can we please have one where the reader has a kink for carol's new short hair - particularly running their hands over the buzzed hair at the back of her head while she tops them?

  * you were always a fan of Carol’s hair, but then she came back with that  _short_  cut and you just couldn’t keep your hands off of her
  * Carol eating you out became 100x hotter for the sole fact that her new haircut framed her face and eyes perfectly when she was in between your thighs
  * you couldn’t help but pull her hair while she ate you out like her life depended on it
  * and when she moved up and started to fuck you with the double ended toy, instead of trailing across her back, your hands gravitated towards the back of her head, running over the buzzed sides and moaning into her mouth until you’ve both had your fill
  * (she also likes it when you caress her cheek and pull her hair lightly to drag her into a rough kiss)




	49. sleepy sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: can we pls have a hc where you can't sleep so carol comforts you but eventually it just turns into hot gentle sex?

  * you thought you were being quiet, but a few hours of tossing and turning in bed is a lot louder than you thought
  * “need help goin to sleep?” Caol’s voice is barely a whisper as she slowly wakes up from all your restlessness, cuddling closer to you, “I can think of a few ways to tire you out.”
  * you don’t have time to react until she slips her hands under your shirt and starts playing with your nipples, the thigh she had in between your legs rubbing against your core
  * all you could do was moan as cool breath hit your nipples before she started to suck on them lightly, her hot tongue swirling and playing with you
  * her hands play with you over your panties until they’re soaked, pulling them off to insert two fingers, a slow, still sleepy pace fucking you into an orgasm
  * “that tire you out enough to go to sleep? you have to help train new recruits tomorrow -” Carol’s sucking the cum off her fingers when she looks up and sees you knocked out, snoring happily. “Guess we can just clean up in the morning.”




	50. facetime masturbation | Brie Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Can you do one where the reader is masturbating while Brie is filming a movie of your choice and reader accidentally FaceTimes Brie while she is in her trailer and Brie is enjoying it so she does it to and the reader realizes and the rest to your imagination

  * you don’t know how it happens
  * too lost in getting yourself off that you didn’t realize you facetimed your girlfriend
  * it isn’t until you cum that you realize she was watching, a cocky grin on her face with one hand down her pants
  * “miss me that much, babe? You’re lucky you called when I got back to my trailer, imagine how horrified everyone would be if I answered during our lunch and the rest of the gals so you fucking yourself.” 
  * she laughs and as much as you miss her, the sight of her getting herself off to  _you_  without saying anything made you mad
  * “why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve put on a show for you.”




	51. vibrator panties | Brie Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Could you do one where Brie and the reader are at the Captain Marvel movie premiere,the reader surprised Brie by wearing a vibrator pantie and give the controller to Brie and Brie loves to tease the reader. it’s hard since there are a lot of people around that the reader can’t make a noise or something, the reader gets turned on more from the movie that on the lowest set she came bc of Brie as Captain Marvel that Brie found that hot she fucked the reader so hard at their place with her strap on

  * consider: 
  * you wanted to give her something to celebrate the premiere - thus the vibrator panties Scarlett gave you as a joke on your birthday
  * before you left the house, you slipped her the controller and whispered that you were wearing them already
  * “all for my pleasure, hmm? What a good girl.” she smiles when she sees that they’re already on the lowest setting, and turns it up a little higher, “but I think you and I have different opinions on what the lowest setting is.”
  * and before you walk onto the red carpet with her, she kisses you and gets out first with a small threat, “if I hear you moan at all tonight, I’ll be punishing you when we get home - one spank for each moan.”
  * she doesn’t let you reply before she’s out the door and already cranking up the power again, holding an innocent hand to help you onto your first premiere
  * you’re thankful that the theatre is dark and the movie loud because every few minutes she gradually increases the setting until the max, watching you wriggle and try (and fail) to hold back moans during the movie, a low laugh escaping her lips as you shudder and cum when she fights Yon-Rogg
  * the rest of the night is a blur until she throws you onto the bed and pulls off the panties, eager to get her fill of you, the strap she was packing slipping in easily with all of your cum, fucking you fast and hard after having to watch you get teased all night




	52. dansub reveal | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: can you please write a sub!carol x dom!readerwhere the rest of the avengers are just genuinely confused when they figure out that carol is the sub in the relationship please??? please and thank you

  * everyone finds out Carol is the sub when Natasha walks in on you fucking her roughly through an orgasm, moaning and whimpering, “ _daddy_ ” and begging for more
  * hot as it was, Natasha absolutely did not need to have her  _Sunday_   _\- the lords day -_ tainted by the image of you being an absolute beast in the bedroom
  * neither of you didn’t even realize Nat watched Carol cum, beg for more,  _and_  slam the door shut behind her
  * the next few weeks, everyone keeps an eye on the two of you, trying to figure out the power dynamic, because in public Carol seems like she would be in charge???
  * nothing made sense for anyone, but Tony was the first to believe it, stating that, “you had fucked some sense into Carol” 
  * and that’s why she’s more rational now than before, and how you’re able to keep your cool in public, unlike anyone else




	53. one (?) night stand | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Could you do Carol x reader where they sleep together and then the next day they meet at work or smth n realize “o shit, I have to work w her now” or something along those lines. Please and thank you, keep up the great work

  * maybe you should’ve stayed inside when Tony announced that there would be a new member of the team, but in your defense, what were the odds that you could’ve slept with her???? Out of everyone in the whole city???
  * even though the night was amazing and one you wished would never end, that didn’t stop you from having to be at shield hq at dawn to help prepare everything for the newbie, getting dressed and leaving her hotel with a kiss to her forehead and your number hastily written on a napkin 
  * imagine your surprise when Tony and Fury walk in with her, if Maria wasn’t by your side you probably would’ve fallen over from the shock
  * “Agent, this is Carol Danvers, she’ll be joining the Avengers and living at the Compound while she’s on Earth and working in this galaxy.” Even Fury is weak to the horrors of working so early, so he doesn’t catch how your jaw drops when he introduces her
  * But Tony and Maria definitely do, sharing a quick look before turning back to you
  * She greets you with a small smirk, “nice to meet you, I’m sure we’ll be working well together soon.”
  * “Yeah,  _soon_.”




	54. dansub + asgardian | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: I need more sub!carol in my life. there's just way too much dom!carol. can you please do an asgardian!reader and sub!carol where carol misbehaves and reader punishes her?? please and thank you :)

  * one too many drinks and Carol very blatantly checks out Valkyrie while she’s drinking Thor under the table, ignoring the Asgardian she already has wrapped around her finger
  * definitely a wrong move on her part
  * once you got back to your room you stopped her from making up excuses by pushing her against the wall, kissing her roughly, “you want to be a bad girl and look at other people I’ll make sure you feel seen.”
  * using some magic Loki had taught you while you were younger, you summoned a dick of your own in between your legs, feeling Carol’s wetness against your legs
  * all she could do was moan and whimper as you pressed her up against the large windows in your room, the sun barely was setting on the horizon, “what are the odds my other Asgardians head outside and see you  _dripping?”_
  * “just hurry up and make me cum,” she grinds against your length, eager to cum and get past all the teasing, but you knew you had to punish her for her actions earlier.
  * you keep teasing her, rubbing her folds, but never giving her the penetration she wanted until she admits she was being bad
  * and once she does, you make sure to give her everything she wanted and more, fucking her against the large windows until she cums and begs to move to the bed so she can look at you




	55. first time | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: first time y/n is getting eaten out by anyone and carol is her first 🙈

  * Carol is shocked to hear that you’ve never been eaten out and makes it her personal vendetta to make you cum while her head is in between your legs
  * you’re shy and awkward because no one’s ever cared about your pleasure until this moment
  * “relax, I won’t do anything to hurt you, love, I’ll take it nice and easy.” Carol’s breath is hot against your bare pussy, her eyes watching you closely to see how you react, and how she should adjust
  * and like she promised, she moved nicely and slowly, fluttering kisses all along your inner thighs and folds before a long lick from the base of your entrance to your clit
  * her tongue curling and playing with the little bud of nerves before moving back down, sucking, and pushing her tongue as deep as she could while fingering you all while, gradually increasing her intensity until you came all over her mouth and fingers
  * “how was that for a first time?” When she comes back up, you probably should’ve felt embarrassed how half her face was covered in your cum, but you just loved her even more, pulling her in for a kiss.




	56. hate sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: sorry not to be the one thirsty bottom here asdsghkjdfg but do you think you could write something where reader is an avenger and her and carol """hate""" each other and always get into petty arguments and then they get into a huge argument and things go South..... also let carol top ;((( pls the bottoms need to be fed as well

  * you don’t know what it is about her, but you can’t help but disagree and argue with her on anything and everything - from food, movie, show, the best animal, the best Avenger (excluding yourselves)
  * she always got on your nerves and sometimes??
  * you’re sure she has to be doing it on purpose
  * and one day, it all comes to a  _top_
  * “gods, you think you’re right all the time, prove it to me.” You managed to corner her against the kitchen counter. “You want me to shut up? Do it yourself.”
  * you didn’t expect that she would actually listen until she reverses your position and pushes you against the kitchen counter,  _“you want me to shut you up? I’ll do it.”_
  * Carol’s glare makes you swallow hard as she bites down on your neck and rips your shirt open, leaving marks and trails of drool down your body, throwing your clothing on the floor beside you without much thought or worry of anyone else walking in
  * “finally have no complaints about me?” Carol snickers as you buckle under her tongue against your inner thighs, opening with much argument. “See what happens when you’re good?”
  * Once you cum in her mouth, you find out Carol was packing, bending you over the counter and sliding into you with ease, smiling against your back as she fucked you to her hearts content




	57. voyeur | Brie Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: omg.. hc where brie likes watching the reader touch themselves and makes them beg for her to touch them.. also i love your writing so fucking much you’re amazing

  * she starts acting cocky when she finds out how turned on you were
  * “why don’t you show me how you fuck yourself since you’re already so wet for me.”
  * and you listen to her because you can’t just  _say no to her_
  * so you propped yourself up against all the pillows and tried to ignore how hot her gaze made you feel as you played with your breasts and slid your hand under your panties 
  * you tried to ignore her stare as you touched yourself how you would normally, rubbing your clit hastily until you were close to cumming and she interrupted you, “ready for me yet, baby? You gonna beg?”
  * and beg you did, moaning her name as you started to finger yourself 
  * she doesn’t move until you cum, and suddenly she’s everywhere at once, replacing your fingers with her mouth, licking up all your cum and sucking your fingers clean




	58. vibrator panties + punishment | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Imagine: Carol buys you vibrating panties, and the amount of sexual sort of noises u make throughout the day wearing them is the amount of times she spanks you for being bad when you get home.

  * any gasp, moan, or whine is one spank
  * before you started, Carol asked if you agreed to the terms, meaning no backing out, unless you didn’t want to cum for two weeks
  * and all you could focus on throughout the day was trying to keep your mouth shut, trying to stay quiet, but she kept teasing and playing with you
  * by the end of the day you’ve lost track of how many times a noise has slipped passed you
  * Carol definitely hasn’t
  * once you get home she orders you to undress and get in bed
  * there’s no need for foreplay since you’re already wet and dripping down your thighs
  * she doesn’t talk until you’re bent over her lap, ass high in the air, “do you know how many times I heard you today?”
  * “N-no not really…” you swallow hard and rub your legs together for some release before her hand strikes your ass, a low moan escaping your lips as she traces soft hearts on the reddening skin
  * “A whole 40 times, I don’t know if I should be proud of you for holding back or sad that I couldn’t hear you moaning and begging for me.” Another hard slap on your ass made you shudder, weak against her touch, “you’re lucky I’m only using my hands tonight.”




	59. phone sex p.2 | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: idk if your requests are open at the minute but picture this: Carol has to leave for a weekend but she calls you one night and walks you step by step of how she wants you to touch yourself ;)

  * it’s only a weekend, and you’re not some horny teenager, so you shouldn’t be so turned on by the sound of her moaning into your ear and begging you to masturbate to her, but she left you without letting you cum,  _knowing_  that she wouldn’t be back until Monday
  * so you follow her orders
  * massaging your breasts slowly, touching your nipples only when she gives you the okay, pinching them and moaning into the phone until she orders you to keep moving
  * “and don’t forget, fail to listen to any of my orders and you won’t be cumming even when I come back.”
  * her voice was low and rough and you couldn’t say no to her, fingering yourself over your panties just like she wanted until they were completely soaked
  * even though all you wanted to do was ignore Carol’s orders and finger yourself already, to go fast and hard like you wanted, you knew it would be better if you didn’t give in
  * by the time she finally lets you finger yourself, you’re leaking everywhere and twitching, but you listen to her anyway, a slow pace with two fingers in you, edging and bringing yourself back down before picking up and stopping again right as you’re about to cum
  * “baby, will you finally let me cum? I’ve been so good.” Even though she wasn’t even home, you were completely at her will, pulling your fingers out at her order.
  * “Hmm…better fuck yourself hard and fast then until you can’t see straight. I want to hear you  _scream_.”
  * the orgasm comes to you too quickly, and you lower the phone so she can hear just how wet you are for her, fingering yourself however you pleased through two more orgasms




	60. thigh riding | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Could you please write about the reader riding Carol’s thigh

  * okay  _maybe_  it wasn’t the best idea to act like a brat at the party when you wanted to get railed by Carol when you got home
  * “If you wanted me to fuck you, then maybe you shouldn’t have been such a brat.” Carol rolls her eyes as she sits down at the desk unbuttoning the dress shirt you picked out for her earlier, trying to ignore the way you were undressing and trying to tempt her.
  * “look at how wet I am for you, baby, can you really say no to me?” All it took was one pout and a finger tracing her jaw to force her to look at you for her resolve to break, but that didn’t mean you won
  * Carol huffed and turned to face you, grabbing your waist with her hands and forcing you to sit on one of her thighs, “you want to cum so bad, you can ride my thigh, prove me to me you’ll be a good girl for me tonight.”
  * the roughness in her voice as she barked the order at you only turned you on more, playing with yourself as Carol’s hands settle on your ass
  * and you knew she wasn’t going to cave in again so you started rocking slowly, the smooth texture of whatever fancy pants she was wearing was definitely ruined by your wetness
  * “that’s right, ride me until you cum, c’mon, baby.” her voice was softer than the last time, but still stern and ready to punish you if you made the wrong move, instead rocking faster, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss as you shuddered and came all over her




	61. nipple piercings | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Hi there, do you think you could write something with carol and a reader who has her nipples pierced? (You’re pretty kinky and I love that 💕💕)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little ‘ol me? kinky? oh my uwu

  * can you just imagine the worship she has to be doing? Or the teasing? (like fuCK me dude)
  * she doesn’t notice until you’re wearing a thin white shirt and the piercings are barely noticeable
  * but that just makes it hotter for her
  * carol hope that shirt doesn’t mean a lot to you because she can’t control herself and rips it in a hurry to get her hands on you
  * there’s no foreplay before she latches onto your chest, flicking and pinching your nipples with her tongue and fingers, grinding against you all the while, her moans muffled in your chest
  * she “accidentally” tugs on one of your piercings with her teeth and grins when she realizes you just came under her, trembling and teary-eyed, making sure to leave a mental note to herself to play with your piercings more often




	62. alpha carol | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: what would you think about alpha carol ? someone said it to me on anon and now i’m like hmm how would chuafterdark write this bc you’re my fav smut writer ksksksksks

  * omg when a/b/o became popular is when i took a break from all fandom things, but I think I still kinda get it???? (also stOP I just woke up anon I’m soft ily)
  * alpha carol is would definitely be the most dominant alpha around - and no one would dare mess with her omega(s) 
  * she always gets so jealous whenever she can’t have you all to herself, and sometimes even pouty when she knows it’s a meeting you can’t get out of
  * even though she gets jealous, Carol does her best not to lash out at random trainees and agents caught in the crossfire (she doesn’t want to get yelled at by Nick again)
  * whenever she gets you alone she can’t take her hands off of you, and during her heat, she’s so needy and you can’t help but do whatever she wants
  * that means giving her a discreet handjob or blowjob in public (or under your desk in your office at hq - her favorite), nights without any sleep fucking and cumming all over you in any comfortable surface at your apartment
  * if you can’t walk and go into hq the next day? 
  * you’re calling in sick and spending the rest of the day with her - slow and soft in the morning, before going harder and faster by the time the sun is high in the sky
  * you never get tired of her knotting/marking you because that means that  _you’re hers_
  * you know you’re not done fucking until your neck and chest are covered in hickeys and bite marks




	63. dansub ft 2 doms | Carol Danvers + Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Since sub carol is your brand have you ever considered sub!carol with dom Natasha and dom reader??

  * _my brand_ \- I laughed asdlf omg (but yeAH I HAVE)



 

  * carol’s acting like a brat all day even though you and nat warned her about the consequences 
  * and when you get back home she acts all innocent and pretends she doesn’t know what she did
  * but once you and Nat start barking orders and punishing her, she’s an absolute mess
  * you bend her over your knees and spank her roughly while Nat watches and gets ready for the long night ahead of you, stroking the strap on to carol’s moans
  * if carol ends up cumming before the end of her spanking, she gets tied up spread eagle on the bed and has to watch you and Natasha fuck each other
  * if she doesn’t - she gets rewarded by having all her holes stuffed and she can’t cum anymore - until she’s begging for a break
  * basically, sub carol is just whipped for dom nat and dom reader because she knows that they’ll make her watch for hours on end without feeling any guilt for leaving her out




	64. choking + mommy kink | Carol Danvers + Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starkhauss: choking kink with carol and mommy kink with natasha. choking kink with carol and mommy kink with natasha. choking kink with carol and mommy kink with natasha. choking kink with carol and mommy kink with natasha. choking kink with carol and mommy kink with natasha.!!!!!

  * I’m abt to go out and it was either going out emo from writing angst or being horny and welp



 

  * nat is lounging and masturbating to carol fucking you on the bed, her hands wrapped around your neck as she’s just ramming into you, ignoring your moans and begging to cum because she’s only listening to natasha’s orders tonight
  * “mommy please touch us,” is all that’s echoing in the room beside your and Carol’s moaning, but nat doesn’t move, not until she’s sure you’re both going to be good and listen to her orders
  * as much as carol wants to slow down and really take in how you look panting and drooling with her hands around you, she doesn’t want to get punished by nat either - so she keeps fucking you until she’s ordered otherwise
  * _“what good girls you’re both being for mommy,”_ nat moans out and both you and carol shiver from the praise, stopping for a second to watch her cum and saunter over to the bed,  _“now I guess it’s time for a reward, hmm? Tell mommy how you want her.”_




	65. abo | Brie Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: alpha reader and omega brie bc i'm so horny right now it hurts djshfj please?

  * at first glance, everyone thought brie would be the alpha
  * they do not know how wrong they are!!!!!
  * unlike other alphas, you’re usually calm and collected, and you let her do whatever she wants to do
  * but when you’re in the mood she’s an absolute mess
  * she’s always glad to help you through it since you’re a lot sweeter than all the other alphas she always hears about
  * and just!!!
  * a few rounds nice and easy before you pick things up bc even though everything hurts and you’re hot all over!!! you don’t want to hurt your giRL (unless that’s what she wants ofc)




	66. villain | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: idk if you’re taking requests or anything but if you are would u please write one where the reader is carols main villain and they’re fighting one day and end up fucking? thank you!!!!

  * Carol hates that you always manage to escape  _AND_  get the last snarky comment
  * _Every. Single. Time._
  * she thought it was hot the first time but the hundredth?? It always kills her inside now
  * even when you’re fighting you can’t help but tease her and shower her in compliments, always letting her attacks graze you just close enough for you to grab her arm and pull her closer
  * but over the course of all your run-ins with her, she eventually destroyed the last of your ships and stranded you on some plain planet without any of the technology common in other galaxies
  * “should I be touched that you chased me around space all this time? forcing me to settle down on this planet? I didn’t realize we were becoming domestic already.” you winked in her direction and smiled, avoiding another punch to your side, “I’m already covered in sweat and dirty for you,  _captain.”_
  * that single line was enough for her to combust
  * her whole body lit up as she tackled you to the floor, and you couldn’t tell if it was from the fact you were tired or her glowing, but you swore her cheeks were red, trying (and failing) to reconsider the line she wanted to cross
  * _“gods, you might be more annoying than the raccoon on a stealing high.”_  she bit her lip as she straddled you, her hands resting around your neck, “I can think of something that you could change that though.”
  * and that’s the only warning you get before she uses her powers to destroy your bottoms, giving her easy access to what she wanted
  * and maybe you would’ve said something back…if the moment wasn’t literally one of your wet dreams come to life
  * for once, you had no words as the blush crept up your cheeks and she saw how much you were leaking already
  * “speechless and soaked already?” and karma for every single escape and wink you managed to pull on Carol came back for you now, a wide grin on her face as she slapped your pussy, enjoying how your juices stuck to her fingers, “I thought you were the worst villain of them all, but it looks like you’re just a  _dirty, little slut_.”




	67. karaoke night | Carol Danvers + Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Okay but.. Imagine going to a bar with Natasha and Carol and they're doing karaoke night but Natasha won't sing no matter how much you and Carol bug her. So you and Carol go up there together and sing #1 crush by garbage or something. And when you get home Dom!Natasha comes out and punishes her girls for being really sexy in front of all those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personal note but I just got flashbacks of when i went to a karaoke bar for my bday and we sang breaking free (yes hsm) so loudly and I guess p good that the people in the room over cheered LMAO

  * you and Carol were all over each other on stage and winking at every hot person in the crowd, thinking it would push her to sing at least one song
  * n o p e !
  * she just gets pissed and decides she won’t show it + just punish you both when you go home
  * the door barely closes behind you when she pins you against the wall with her knees in between your legs, biting your lips until you moan and open your mouth just enough for her shove her tongue inside
  * Carol is shocked but enjoys the show anyway, but as her hand is sliding down her pants, Nat turns and attacks her next, one hand wrapped around Carol’s neck and the other pumping two fingers in her 
  * _“you both wanna play around and dance around on stage like that? touch each other in public with people watching?”_  Nat’s voice was hot and rough and both you and Carol were equally scared as turned on, “I can do the same for you right now.”
  * she pulls away and you’re both so desperate for her touch that you would do anything to please her
  * once she’s done sucking Carol’s juices off her fingers all Nat has to do is wave them around for you two to understand that she wants you to strip and follow her
  * by the time you get to her, she’s waiting on the balcony with a strap-on and a flogger in her hands - 
  * Carol can only moan at the sight and you know you’re both in for the punishment and fucking of a lifetime




	68. dansub in the studio | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: I love your sub!Carol’s hc, but I need more! Imagine that you are in your studio trying to finish an important presentation for your boss and Carol insists to keep you company... but starts to taking off some clothes, giving you looks and saying “I’m a bad girl for not letting finish your job... why don’t you come and teach some good manners?” Gaaaaaa!

  * idk about y’all but when I sit down to do work  _\- like really work -_  my friends know not to bother me unless it’s important because I can into such an ass after soooo - 
  * the only thing she leaves on is her panties before she sits on the edge of your desk waiting for your move, playing with herself and pinching her nipples
  * your self-respect and will only lasted for .2 seconds before you caved in and jumped on her
  * _“you get to cum once before I go back to work, so you better make it count,”_  you whisper into her ear and grin when she shudders at the contact, rolling her hips closer to you
  * and as sweet as she tastes, your presentation is still the most important thing at the moment, so you fuck her hard and fast
  * focusing on her clit with your tongue as three fingers pump in and out of her ruthlessly, her moans echoing through the empty studio
  * once Carol cums, you stand back up and hold your fingers out to her to clean and suck as you straighten yourself out, ignoring the rest of her cries to keep going so you could finish your work
  * _“if you manage to keep yourself occupied while I finish my work, I’ll reward you when we get home, okay? But if you keep bothering me you won’t be cumming for days.”_




	69. birthday sex p. 2 | Carol Danvers / Brie Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Not sure if you're taking requests but could you write some headcannons where Brie has passionate sex with the reader during the reader's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got a req that was literally this but with Carol so I’m gonna pull the lazy card and just do this one (sorry!!)

  * all you want to do is spend the day with her and have a nice dinner with your friends, but your family thought otherwise, dragging you both around the city the whole day
  * your friends are happy to reschedule dinner so you can rest and try to salvage your birthday with your gf
  * and once you get home, she’s definitely thinking the same thing, dropping to her knees and stripping you so she could nip at your inner thighs and clit
  * “how about I make today one to forget?” she hums happily as she licks up the juices leaking from your core, “fuck you so hard you can’t even remember your name?”
  * she makes you cum three times before you even get to the bed, and you can’t think straight, all you want is for her to fuck the tired out of you
  * and when you get to the bed, she takes off her clothes and reveals that she was packing the whole day, rubbing the strap on your folds so the tip hit your clit with each roll of her hips until it was covered in your cum and slid into you easily
  * all you can remember after that was the way her hands gripped around your waist as she thrust into you without a care in the world, relishing in your panting and pleasure 




	70. vibrator in public | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Hi! Sweets! (Is it okay that I called you that, sorry if it’s not okay) anywhooo i was wondering if you could do another variation of Carol making the reader keep a vibrator in them in public. Thanks!

  * it’s supposed to be a laid back, chill, Saturday date - just breakfast and going to the farmers market
  * so when she suggests a remote controlled vibrator
  * you’re not against it
  * when you leave the house she has it on the lowest setting, barely noticeable for you, despite the wetness you felt growing slowly between your legs
  * she makes the setting higher only when the waiter takes her order and turns to you for yours, an innocent smile as you shuddered and pressed your legs together in surprise, the vibrations much more evident than what you started with
  * “what do you think you’re doing!” once the waiter walks away, you kick her under the table, but she just laughs,  _“that scared me I almost came!”_
  * “really now? I can fix that for ya” 
  * and you’ve never been more thankful for the long tablecloths in your usual (basically empty) corner of the restaurant as she went down and made her way in between your skirt, replacing the vibrator with her mouth
  * even though you were both being quiet, the low moans and sound of her slurping and sucking under the table seemed so loud - cumming right when a screaming child came into the restaurant - the perfect cover to hide your orgasm and panting
  * before anyone notices, she slides back up and puts the vibrator back in place, ready for her food 
  * (the farmers market was forgotten)




	71. motorcycle sex | Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: heyyy can u do carol fucking u on a motorcycle bc i have Not stopped thinking abt that ever since i saw those outtakes of her on the motorcycle that started spreading around a couple days ago (btw thank u for all the nsfw content im gay as hell)

  * Carol offering you for  _a late night ride_  and she tells you not to wear panties 
  * it’s clearly an offer for sex and you don’t really question it until she drags you out to the street and slaps the seat of her motorcycle
  * you’re confused until she helps you on (although the wrong way) and she sits normally, your core pressing against her waist
  * _“better hold on tight if you don’t want to fall off,”_ Carol winks before leaning back and taking out the strap she was packing, rubbing it against your folds before easing into you
  * the first jolt of pleasure comes when the engine comes to life and the motorcycle vibrates against your exposed holes
  * and the second (and the third and the fourth -) comes when she starts racing down the street, arms wrapped around her waist as you fuck her strap, praying there isn’t a red light or a stop sign
  * the sounds of your moans and your skin slapping against the strap were muffled by the sound of the bike, and as you moved further away from the city, you got louder shamelessly
  * when she finally stops in a secluded area, the seat of her bike (and part of her clothes) are covered in your cum
  * as she helps you off the bike, she licks her lips before bending you over roughly, slamming into your ass,  _“I don’t think I ever gave you permission to cum, princess, I’m gonna have to punish you for that.”_




	72. abo | Carol Danvers + Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Can you do Alpha Reader, Beta Nat, and Omega Carol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh i really tried!!! so!!!! be kind to me (also last one in this inbox !! taking a break for sfw ones)

  * you’re so thankful for your training with the supersoldiers and gods when Carol’s heat comes around
  * Nat does her best to keep up for a while, but Carol is insatiable, so she takes a break off to the side with one last kiss from you before you  pay Carol all the attention she wants and is craving
  * “you’re such a little whore whenever you get your heat, baby, you managed to make Nat tap out already,” your teeth sink into her neck and she cums at the sensation, dragging her nails down your back, urging you to move faster and rougher, “you better be ready to be covered and filled with my cum, baby.”
  * when you manage to tire Carol out Nat is recovered enough to take care of both of you, kissing each red mark and eating the cum off her favorite alpha and omega, and making sure there’s water next to the bed for Carol once she wakes up before she moves to make you cum one last time, taking in your full length in her mouth and letting you pull her hair and control her movements




End file.
